


Saltwater Kisses

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve swims in the morning, and Danny likes to sit on the beach and watch, while he drinks his coffee. But he hates to admit why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another Danny sensory story… can be seen as a companion piece to Frangipani (in a prequel kind of way), but can totally be read on its own.

Steve was already up when Danny awoke, which wasn’t surprising. Pulling on his sweats and a tee, he headed downstairs for some coffee. He poured himself a big mug and headed sleepily out to the lanai. Sure enough, there was a small Steve shaped speck in the water, quite a ways out. An extra swimming day, then, Danny sighed, and wandered down to the chairs at the beach, settling into his usual chair to drink his coffee and wait.

There was still sleep in his eyes, and he was too bleary to bother with it, just rubbed his hand over his face and exhaled some of the residual stress of the day before out, breathing back in that thick sea air that had, much to his chagrin, begun to feel comforting.

Everything about the ocean had begun to feel comforting, and he blamed Steve. He still remembered when he’d realized the sound of the waves had gone from irksome to soothing—though he’d resented it at the time and denied it till it nearly broke him. It hadn’t been much later when he reluctantly admitted to himself that the smell of salt water that lingered on Steve after a swim, sometimes even after a shower, pulled at something deep in his chest.

Sometimes he even found himself craving it—which, he supposed he ought to admit was when he’d developed the habit of sitting here to drink his coffee while Steve swam, so that he could bask in the stupidly soothing sensation of kissing Steve before he’d dried off at all. (He may have gotten so he’d admit these things, but that didn’t mean they didn’t piss him off.)

So maybe Danny looked a bit annoyed by the time Steve came practically skipping up the beach after his swim. He stilled when he saw the look on his partner’s face.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” He asked, suddenly concerned.

Danny huffed. “What’s wrong, he asks?” In a slightly broken tone that was half frustration and half adoration. “C’m here,” he sighed.

Steve smiled that huge goofy grin and dropped to his knees before Danny. “Want me to kiss it better?” He asked, trying—and failing spectacularly—not to smirk.

“Yeah,” Danny laughed, giving in. “Yeah, I do.”

And he did.


End file.
